


Wayworn

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bumble-verse, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumble and Phil go for a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayworn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abominable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703552) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Word of the Day - Wayworn

He was sprawled out on the floor, panting, drooling, tired. Bumble had run and run and run. Or more, he’d trotted and trotted and trotted.

Their vacation at the beach was beautiful. Off season and a little too cold for most tourists. Not really swimming weather, but not Newfoundland cold either. Phil loved it. He’d woken early, leaving Clint to sleep late, and rather than walk the dog, he’d decided to go for a run.

Bumble’s breed was not one of those dogs meant to go running with it’s owner, Phil had researched it, but the dog managed. They didn’t go Phil’s full five miles, and they didn’t run all out. But they both enjoyed the trip up and down the beach.

Clint was awake and making coffee when they got back, laughed at how Bumble immediately dropped to his stomach, exhausted. “My hero and his wayworn dog return.”

It warmed Phil’s heart.


End file.
